Fallen Angel
by Liquid Atomization
Summary: After a year away band members and teenagers Gumball and Darwin Watterson are returning to Elmore for some much anticipated relaxation. But will it stay just that?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel by Liquid Atomization

Chapter 1

OoOoO

"I hate stairs, I hate stairs, I hate stairs!" Darwin muttered to himself for the umpteenth time as he crawled up the never ending spiral stair case. He felt like he'd climbed this very staircase at least six times, and each time it had only gotten longer.

"Why can't she just live on the first floor like most people?" He questioned. She must have some very buff legs."

After awhile, he found the door and leapt for it. Beside himself with excitement, he flung the door open.

"PRINCESS! I've come to rescue you!" he called, arms open, grinning so large that his eyes were squeezed shut. He heard a low gasp of shock and he opened his eyes as the girl turned from the window she seemed to just have been staring out of to face him.

A long purple dress with gold edges flowed around her dainty body and her expression lit up, sparkling with pure joy, red hair dancing around her beautiful face. Then she looked confused.

"Darwin?" she asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"Kayla?" Darwin asked hesitantly. Kayla was...the Princess? Then he realized something and his face fell. "You were expecting someone else."

Kayla's eyes widened. "Oh! Well of course. I mean...yes. But that's-"

"No, it's fine. I understand. Prince Charming...Knights...yeah," Darwin said lamely and Kayla's face softened.

"I'm actually not that surprised. It's not like this is the first time you've come to my rescue," she smiled. "I had actually been hoping..." she trailed off and looked out the window.

Darwin watched her, confused. What had she been hoping? For someone strong? Smart? Someone not him? Gumball even?

He turned back to the door.

"Well. . . you're free now. At least I did that right...so...go ahead and find your prince," he said sadly, walking to the door.

"Oh, but Darwin wait..." Darwin paused and heard her step toward him. A small arm laced with his and pulled, turning him to face her, just inches away. She smiled that sweet smile. "I already have."

Darwin gaped back at her in confusion and she just stared back, enjoying his confounded expression. Then she shook her head, knowing he'd never understand until she simply showed him. She stood on her toes and leaned in, and right as his eyes began to widen, finally catching up, she pressed her lips to his, her eyes shut. His eyes instantly followed, and his hands found themselves on her waist as he kissed her back.

Kayla giggled as she pulled away.

OoOoO

With a groan, Darwin opened his bleary eyes and glanced around the room.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he heard Mandi say as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mandi?" he asked just to make sure. The tall girl snickered.

"That must've been some nice dream. We've been here for a while," she said and he froze.

"We?" he asked tentatively as his dream flooded back to him.

"Kayla and I. We've been here...what, an hour?" Mandi said and Kayla giggled again. "And you've just been curled up, twitching repeatedly and smiling."

"What were you dreaming about?" Kayla asked.

"Probably rescuing his dearly beloved Princess," Gumball commented as he walked in from the bathroom with his laptop. "Am I right Dar?"

Darwin began blushing and glanced around. The two girls were sitting on Gumball's bed and Gumball was sitting on the floor at the foot of Darwin's.

"Oh, Princess, huh? Well, then, who was she? Someone we know? Or some mysterious out-of-your-league stranger?" Mandi teased and Darwin blushed further. "Is it a new fan?"

"Uhh, you don't know her..." Darwin said quickly and Mandi grinned.

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing so much? Hmm? I think you just don't want us to know who you like," Mandi teased further and Darwin frowned, his face heating more than he thought possible.

"She must be something else to have Darwin dreaming about one princess and not a whole room of them like Gumball," Kayla commented, smiling.

"Hey!" Gumball chirped, looking up from his screen. "Don't compare me to Darwin."

"That's true. C'mon, Darwin, who is she?" Mandi asked, her curiosity making Darwin even more nervous.

"I can't tell you," Darwin said truthfully this time. After all, he couldn't. He knew he could trust the girls and his brother with anything. But he couldn't go telling them all about this dream. That's all it was, anyways. A dream. It wasn't like he was...in love or anything...right?

He glanced at the girls and saw Kayla was smiling sweetly at him. Ignorant to his turmoil, but still so sweet...and smart...and pretty...and he had to admit, he always had loved her bright red hair...the way it danced when she walked...the way she sometimes let him sleep on her hotel room floor when he had nightmares.

Stop it! Stop it, he told himself. He knew he was being stupid. But then he started thinking again. And he was pretty sure he'd had other dreams where Kayla was the subject of affection. Although they seemed far-fetched, not as detailed...nothing he'd have remembered when he awoke...until now. Until he'd dreamed of a kiss, one that brought everything back to the surface. And his world shattered.

"Darwin Watterson!" a voice yelled and he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced around.

"Eh?" he asked, realizing he'd been staring in the girls' direction.

"I was trying to make sure it wasn't me, because you've been staring over here for a while," Mandi said, rolling her eyes. And Kayla giggled again. A sound that shook Darwin, stirring something in his stomach, that made him feel queasy.

"I...have to go," Darwin said suddenly jumping up and fleeing the room in a rush of wind. The remaining three exchanged glances.

"Um, what's with him?" Mandi asked and Gumball shrugged.

"Probably nervous about returning to Elmore."

OoOoO

"You're being stupid, Darwin," he reprimanded himself. Darwin had managed to find a hiding place in the hotel laundry room, where he could be alone with his thoughts.

"Why is it so hard being me?" He muttered before letting his head fall to rest against his knees and groaning. "What am I gonna do?"

"Darwin?" His eyes snapped open and he looked up. Oh no...he thought as Kayla walked toward him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he tried to hide behind his knees to conceal the blush that was creeping up on him. What was wrong with him? He'd never blushed this much before!

"Never been better!" he said, trying to flash his usual cheeky grin but knowing he was failing miserably. "Just needed some fresh air is all."

Kayla watched him warily.

"Sure." she said slowly, her disbelief highly evident. He noticed her step closer and froze up. No, no, no. Don't sit down. Don't sit down. Don't-

Kayla slid down the wall to sit next to him and he internally groaned.

"Well...you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean...I won't be much help...but I promise I won't laugh like the others," she said giving that sweet, innocent smile once again.

"Er, yeah," Darwin said as he tried to discretely move away. "But, really, Kayla, it's nothing. I just ate some bad food yesterday."

She noticed his scooting and took it the wrong way, her face falling with hurt at the idea that he didn't want to be near her.

"It's me, isn't it?" she asked and he froze. Oh, no... "I'm the one you have a problem with aren't I Darwin? Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry."

He stared at her, both relief and a calm sort of sadness washing over him. What, did she think...he hated her or something?

"Oh, no, Kayla, that isn't it," Darwin said, putting his arms around her and hugging her small frame to him before he could tell himself not to.

Kayla sniffed.

"But...it is me...I can tell...what is it? What's wrong? What did I do?" she asked, looking up at him, hurt and confusion and sadness etched all over her face.

"It's nothing. I'm just...I'm just stupid," Darwin said slowly, and Kayla looked up at him, confused but less sad, less hurt.

Darwin noticed his hug started feeling less necessary and more...tingly. He released her but didn't scoot away this time, afraid of what would happen.

"How are you stupid?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned for him. He gave her a half smile.

"It's...nothing, Princess." he said, his nickname for her slipping out before he could catch the poison.

She watched him for a moment, then something on her expression changed, her eyes lighting up with new information, the way it always had when something had clicked into place. She mouthed the word, "Princess," and he knew he only had seconds before this went too far.

"Um, well, I should get back to my room. Still have to pack and all, you know," he said quickly, getting up and dashing for the stairs. Her dainty hand caught his, however, and he froze.

"Darwin...did you dream about me?" she asked.

Darwin refused to face her, his face slowly turning red once again. He just nodded.

"Was it...as more than friends?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded again. He felt his chest welling with nerves and excitement. What if...what if she didn't take it badly after all? What if she didn't hate him? But felt...?

Her hand slipped out of his and his world came crashing down with two simple words..."That's nice."

Then he was running and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel by Liquid Atomization

Chapter 2

OoOoO

31 new messages

3 missed calls

Rolling his eyes, Darwin typed in the password to his phone and opened one of the messages, frowning as he read the small text on the bleary screen. He really needed to upgrade from the old phone. This one would certainly be the death of his eyes. If not his sanity.

Darwin!

WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?! IM WORRIED SICK. AND SO IS MOM! GUMBALL AND THE BAND HAVE BEEN BACK FOR TWO DAYS NOW!

-ANAIS

Darwin sighed and looked over his sunglasses, glancing around himself as he covertly eyed the surrounding jet lagged passengers; their own eyes looking away and at their own problems.

Slowly his fin flowed across the phone. Smiling, he typed out his reply,

I'm okay don't worry. Just decided to take my own flight back home. Meet me at the main airport?

-Dar

Content with the message he pressed send and watched as the text slowly dissipated from the screen. That took care of one problem for the moment.

"Ticket please" A stewardess commanded as she stepped in-front of the door, knocking Darwin back into the real world.

Darwin grumbled softly as he reached deep into his pocket, frantically searching for the particular piece of paper.

"You have got to be kidding me. You asked for it as I came on."

Darwin rambled while he searched, setting a smirk on the woman's face.

"Precautions. Everyone has to go through them-" the stewardess replied as she looked him over. "Hey do I know you from somewhere?"

Instantly, Darwin's eyes shot up as he stopped searching for a moment. Did she know?

"I..um..."

"Oh that's it! Has anyone ever told you that you look like the drummer for that rock band?"

Darwin laughed nervously as he returned to searching for the paper. "Rock band? That's ridiculous. What would a famous rock musician be doing on a plane like this?"

"I guess you have a point. They all like their comfort supposedly."

Eventually Darwin found the paper crumpled up with a candy wrapper. Glaring, he tore it from the pocket and shoved it into the woman's arms as he pushed pass.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir. I'm sorry for the trouble. It's been a pleasure having you aboard."

"Likewise," he agreed, spurring into a slow jog into the airport.

That had to be the longest plane ride he'd ever taken. Primarily the blame was with the rambling group of girls two rows behind frequently sneaking glances. Not to mention, the one that tried to get his hood and sunglasses off when he had started to doze. Two layovers and losing his luggage. Plus that stewardess almost blowing his cover. Lady Luck was definitely not on his side this trip.

But anything was better than traveling with Kayla and the gang back.

Once inside the airline terminal, Darwin slowed his pace to less suspicious terms. And, ignoring the baggage reclaim, headed towards the exit.

It was his first time back in America for at least a year. And most likely the last if Kayla ever learned the truth. The people who passed down the airport halls were all wearing sunglasses and an aurora of happiness, large smiles on their faces as they clutched their loved ones hands. Something Darwin had no hope to experience.

Glancing down at his own faded jeans, jacket, and sleeveless shirt; Darwin decided he wanted to buy some newer clothes. Ones which would allow a chance to blend in more. And possibly help him feel normal.

Nodding in confirmation, he turned around a corner; spotting the exit doors immediately. Grinning to himself, Darwin began to speed walk towards them. Along the way his eyes skimmed around the surrounding walls as he read posters and advertisements, stopping as he spotted one in particular.

Blown up to take up most of the poster was the group. Everyone waving to the person taking the image while they posed atop a skyscraper. Beneath it read- Don't forget your tickets for the show! And Enter for a chance to win a private night with one of the members!

Sighing deeply, he pulled his eyes away from the image, walking ahead with his head low. If anything, he would need to be more careful here than anywhere else. The last thing Darwin needed was for some overzealous fan to ruin his vacation. Not after all it took for them to even agree to take one.

"WELCOME TO ELMORE!"

Jumping ten feet, Darwin turned towards a mouse as she thrusted a free map into his arms. The glow of her smile powerful enough for the entire airport terminal to run for weeks.

"Hello-" She answered rather hesitantly with a smile. However Darwin couldn't help but notice her glancing back at the way he'd came.

"Um...hi?"

The mouse clapped, and leaned inwards, "Don't worry you're safe with me."

"Safe?" Darwin answered rather panicked, "Listen, i don't know-"

"Of course you do. They're obviously after you." The mouse leaned backwards as she tapped her chin. "Surely you know that?"

Darwin sighed and was about to leave when she muttered again, "Its not everyday we spot a rock star in Elmore. Isn't that right Darwin?"

Darwin's face fell. He'd been spotted.

"Well you better be getting on then!" The mouse smirked bringing the time consuming conversation to an end. As she did she pointed behind him. "Your friends are here."

Glancing back to the way he'd come, Darwin's face fell as the group of girls emerged from the mass of people. Each one covering her face from the bright light as they excitedly looked around.

Turning back to the mouse he patted her hand and thrusted his jacket into her arms, "Consider it a souvenir."

Quickly Darwin turned and dashed away towards the large doors. His arms pushing people away as he searched for an escape. The gaggle however spotted him immediately, and gave chase. Sadly for Darwin, they were faster and approaching quickly.

Darwin smiled with success as he emerged into the bright day. His eyes locking with any means of escape and frowning as he discovered a long queue for pick ups and taxis.

With regret, Darwin turned as the gleeful girls emerged from the doors, his own smile filling his face as he stepped forward accepting his fate.


End file.
